Recently, a reduction in size and weight of a digital camera or a digital video camera has progressed, and use and development of a camera having a communication function have progressed.
On the other hand, it takes time to search a scene of interest from a video shot by using a camera.
For example, a camera or an application performing processing of extracting an image including a smiley face by using a smiley face detection function or the like is used as a technology which can be applied to scene search processing.
However, for example, a technology has not been sufficiently developed with respect to a configuration of efficiently realizing extraction prosessing of a scene in which a user performs a specific motion.
Furthermore, various technologies of detecting a motion of a user by a sensor mounted on the user have been proposed. For example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-198595), an information processor including an action determination unit configured to detect a specific action from a user action identified from sensor data is described.